ReaderxDrunk England
by LazyOtakuArtist
Summary: (A/N: A birthday present for Robespierre-vs.-Napoleon!) Today you accepted Iggy's request to go to the pub with him and have a few drinks, Ok, not the best idea, well I guess it's America's fault for not telling you that England couldn't hold down his alcoholic drinks. What will happen when you have to take the now passed out Brit home?


"Artie, do you want me to take you home?" you ask the drunk country.

"What?! What?! Why would I want you want you to..." Arthur trailed off slightly, drunk mind seeming to lose its train of thought. "To, to take, me, home?" he asked, swaying slightly in his bar stool, "I'm a big boy now!" England told you childishly, referring to his ability to get home without adult supervision and not his ability to get home drunk.

You sighed slightly, knowing not to give in next time England asks you to go to the pub with him. "Iggy, how about we just go home," you repeat the statement, this time being careful with the words that you used.

"SO WHAT!? So you can just, leave again? I don't think so!" England exclaims, "We're not leaving, not until one of us gets drunk!"

You sigh in annoyance, "England, you're already drunk! you idiot!" you exclaim, it's a good thing that you enherited his temper and not his ability to hold down alcohol terribly.

Arthur looks at, appalled with what you were suggesting, "Who are you calling drunk? I'm bloody England, I was a bloody pirate! I can hold my liquor better than anybody!" he informs, patting his chest for emphasis. He smirks, swaying again, and pointing at you accusingly, "Maybe, maybe you're drunk, eh?"

You raise a questioning eyebrow at the british man.

"Oh, where did I go wrong?" Arthur asked the universe, agony evident in his pleading tone. " (Y/N) was such a good little country! Same goes with her brother!" England cries.

"Err-" you start.

"Shutup! I gave you guys just about everything and you left anyway! You decided to declare independence! You left me alone! You gits!" England screams at you, tearing up, "Well, who needs you anyway, I have Flying Mint Bunny, and Captain Hook!" Still crying, England starts laughing like a maniac.

"England, I-" before you could finish England passes out, falling out of his stool. Sighing you use your super human strength, similar to America's, to carry him home, muttering profanities under your breath.

~Time skip! To England's house~

Putting England in his bed you pull the blanket over his shoulders. His eyes flutter open slightly.

"(Y/N), please don't leave again," England pleads groggily, grabbing your arm before you have a chance to leave his bedside.

You smile at him, he was still drunk, it was probably best to stay the night anyway, just to make sure he would be ok, "Wouldn't think about it Britian," you reply.

England smiles, tears welling up in his eyes once more, "Thank you, thank you for staying with me," he cries.

"Hey, don't cry, ok? I'll just sleep in the living room," you tell him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

He grabs your hand before you have a chance to leave again. "No, stay in here, please?" he asks, desperate for you to stay right there with him.

You sigh, annoyance building up in your tone once more. "where do you expect me to sleep then?" you ask.

"With me, like when you were little, but not," he concludes. He was right, it was sort of like when you were little, but this time he was the one needing comfort.

Cheeks going slightly pink, you nod and crawl in bed beside him. England smiles triumphantly, earning a slight glare from you.

"Did you have another bad dream (Y/N)?" England asks you, as he swings his arm over your shoulder.

"Don't push it," you warn him.

England nods but keeps his arm over your shoulder as he snuggles up closer to you. Eventually, his eyes close and his breathing slows down.

This entire time you had been holding in an annoyed growl, but when you look at his peaceful, sleeping features you couldn't help but smile, all annoyance you had bottled up turning into happiness to be with your Big Brother again, and sleepiness, "Good night Big Brother," you whisper in his ear, then kiss his forehead. You fell into a deep sleep, happy that England had his little sister again, and happy that you had your big brother.


End file.
